


honesty

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Dustin Henderson, Mike Wheeler POV, Mike misses Will, Poetry, Sad Mike Wheeler, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Throughout everything, Will is honest.
Relationships: Will Byers & Dustin Henderson & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & The Party
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a crappy Stranger Things poem from Mike's POV, during season one while Will is missing, and after 'his body' is found.
> 
> As usual, please don't repost.
> 
> If you have ANY Stranger Things fanfic prompts, I'd be happy to write a few (within reason.)  
Thanks for reading! <3

_ hey, will? _

_ we’re worried about you. _

_ dustin’s shaken up and lucas is actually crying _

_ oh god, will, please don’t be dead. _

_ hey, will? _

_ do you remember the last thing you said to me? _

_ it was the truth. _

_ that you rolled a seven. _

_ the only bright eyed kid we knew, _

_ the cleric of our party- _

_ oh, god, will, _

_ stay the hell alive. _

_ i miss you, you know that? _

_ you always told me the truth. _

_ honest til the end, _

_ my friend. _

_ honest til the end. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! Thanks!


End file.
